


Good Boy, Charlie

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (also kinda?), (kind of??), (third chapter is hella more dubcon/noncon just a warning), Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Control, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Innocence, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism, also like canon-typical drunkenness, blow jobs from strippers, dubcon, kind of, shower banging, tagged noncon/dubcon b/c dennis obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: “You were hot and bothered by me today, weren’t you? You haven’t been able to get the images of me stripping out of your head since that first gig, were you? And since we’ve been rehearsing, I’m sure that was driving you crazy. You loved it, the whole bit when I praised you. Called you my boy. You loved that, didn’t you?”“No, that’s gross,” Charlie said quietly.“Don’t lie to me,” Dennis said sternly. “Be my good boy, tell me the truth. It drove you wild, didn’t it?”“Dennis, shut-”“Daddy,” Dennis corrected, clearing his throat. He didn’t want to sound too harsh, that would scare Charlie away. He knew when to be gentle, how to be gentle. He glanced down at Charlie’s pants and smirked, “I can tell you’re lying, you’ve got a dead give away hidden in your pants.”





	1. Daddy & The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> posted 3 works within 24 hours. i am very extremely manic. explains why i'm posting porn, even tho i never write porn. and in the vain of mania (which oft includes making wild promises), i'm going to make this a multi-chapter fic, exploring the kinda kinky shit charlie & dennis can get into. and maybe some of the sweet stuff too.

After getting incredibly drunk as a way to avoid trauma, the gang wandered away at different rates. Mac, he was the first to go. He was tired, he said, although everybody was pretty sure he was just horny from seeing a dude strip up on stage. He probably headed down to Locust Street, but nobody called him out. At one point, Dee and Dennis got in a heated debate over something stupid, which caused Dee to walk out, screaming a string of expletives her whole walk out. Frank started passing out at the bar, which Dennis called out. When Frank said he’d just do a bump of coke, Dennis told him to get the fuck out and go home, which he did. Charlie left… at some point. In that quiet way that Charlie sometimes slumps out of situations. Nobody noticed. Dennis didn’t notice until he was alone.

But now, he was alone, and he was drunk, and he decided he’d do some actual work tonight. The bar actually made a little bit of money from the show, so he thought it would be wise of him to go in the office and count the cash drawer, get the deposit set-up and pocket however much he felt appropriate.

He was adequately drunk tonight, so he was extra slow with his steps as he carried the drawer in his hand towards the office. Even when not in view of others, he was hyper-aware of how he looked, of what his movements looked like, and how not to display any weaknesses. Despite being wasted, he moved eloquently. 

He opened the door and found where Charlie went. Charlie was slumped back in the office chair, head sloppily falling on his shoulder, mouth open, completely asleep. Dennis rolled his eyes and was about to yell at Charlie to wake up, when he noticed it as he stepped forward. Charlie had his shirt still buttoned, suspenders still up, but his dick was pulled out of its zipper, hand still loosely wrapped around it, although with time it had gone flaccid. There was a drying cum stain on Charlie’s light blue shirt, on his stomach.

Dennis gently put the drawer down and evaluated the situation, deciding his next few steps. It was clear what had happened. Despite trying to stuff it down with brown, Charlie was thinking about his daddy traumas. Not only that, but he was thinking about the fulfilment Dennis had given him through their show (albeit, it failed). He was thinking about the successful gig Dennis  _ did  _ have, about seeing him stripping and grinding, sexual and sensual. He thought about oiling Dennis up, about touching his exposed body. All of the feelings had gotten to Charlie, and sure, he felt dirty about it, but Charlie was no stranger to feeling dirty, so he rolled with it. He went in the office, eliciting that dirty feeling, and jerked off. Dennis had no doubt that Charlie could still hear Dennis’ voice dominating conversation in the bar, and he was sure that turned Charlie on even more.

Dennis knew he would take advantage of this from the moment he noticed Charlie’s state. While Dennis made sure he came off as straight, he was no stranger to sex with men. Particularly in college, he was more of a free spirit. In his adulthood, he had lessened his affairs with men. In his earlier years, it had more to do with social acceptance. As he and the gang grew older, it was more out of comfort. Plus, if he was ever open about an attraction to men, he knew Mac would be the first to try to take advantage. Dennis didn’t want to deal with feelings, and Mac would only attempt to bring forth feelings. It was just easier this way.

He hummed softly and walked to the other side of the desk, leaning against it. He was not directly in front of Charlie, Charlie was scooted too close to the desk to allow that, but he would be soon, he was sure of it. He leaned forward and gently started brushing Charlie’s hair back with his hand, trying to ease him out of sleep.

With a yawn and a sleepy shake of the head, Charlie opened his eyes. He furrowed his brows when he saw Dennis and with a raspy voice said, “Huh?”

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Dennis murmured, fingers still massaging through Charlie’s hair. “Have fun in here?”

“Huh?” Charlie asked again. “Am I dreaming?”

“No, buddy, you’re not,” Dennis said, smirking. “If so, it’d be a wet one, huh?” 

With that, Charlie seemed to become physically aware for the first time since his eyes opened. He immediately shoved his dick in his pants, as if that would make Dennis forget about it, about the inferences Dennis had been able to make by walking in on him like that. He tugged his head away from Dennis’ touch and huffed,, “What the fuck, Dennis? It’s not like you never jerked off in the office.”

“Oh, I’m not often that desperate, Charlie, you know that,” Dennis hummed. “But I know you were desperate tonight, weren’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Charlie grumbled, although he didn’t move to stand up. He let Dennis tower over him. He let Dennis talk down to him. “I was just drunk.”

“You were more than just drunk,” Dennis insisted. “You were hot and bothered by me today, weren’t you? You haven’t been able to get the images of me stripping out of your head since that first gig, were you? And since we’ve been rehearsing, I’m sure that was driving you crazy. You loved it, the whole bit when I  _ praised  _ you. Called you  _ my boy.  _ You loved that, didn’t you?”

“No, that’s gross,” Charlie said quietly.

“Don’t lie to me,” Dennis said sternly. “Be my good boy, tell me the truth. It drove you wild, didn’t it?”

“Dennis, shut-”

“Daddy,” Dennis corrected, clearing his throat. He didn’t want to sound too harsh, that would scare Charlie away. He knew when to be gentle, how to be gentle. He glanced down at Charlie’s pants and smirked, “I can tell you’re lying, you’ve got a dead give away hidden in your pants.”

“I mean, maybe, I-” Charlie was flushed, he wasn’t often embarrassed, but he was right now. His voice was a little higher, another dead give away. “I mean, it’s not my fault, I just-”

“Hey, sh, sh, sh,” Dennis whispered. “Don’t feel bad about it, you’re not doing anything wrong. I’m hard too.”

“You are?” Charlie asked quietly, although when his eyes flicked down to Dennis’ jeans, the evidence was clear.

“Yeah,” Dennis said. He smiled, making sure it was a smile that felt warm and genuine, as far from a cocky smirk as possible. “Wanna feel, buddy?”

“I- um-” Charlie couldn’t articulate anything. He didn’t know what to say, what he should say.

“Of course you do,” Dennis whispered. He reached down and gently guided Charlie’s hand towards his clothed crotch. Charlie’s hand followed naturally, no resistance at all. When Charlie’s hand was on his clothed dick, Dennis gently guided it to rub him through his pants. After a few motions, Dennis let go and Charlie continued. Charlie’s eyes were wide, glued on Dennis’s dick, or his own hand. His mouth was in a slightly open circle. He looked almost surprised. Dennis brought his hand back to Charlie’s head, stroking his messy hair. “That’s a good boy, Charlie. You’re doing so well. Feel how hard I am for you?”

“Yeah, man, you’re really hard,” Charlie whispered, it sounded like his voice was caught in the back of his throat.

“Yes I am,” Dennis answered. He rolled his hips towards Charlie’s touch. “And since you got off on the thought of me earlier, I think it’s only fair you get me off, don’t you?”

“I, um, Dennis, I don’t know how, I-” Charlie mumbled, averting his gaze towards the ground, although he didn’t move his hand away.

Dennis let his hand eloquently slip down from Charlie’s hair to his cheek, forcing his gaze upward. He whispered, “Hey, don’t be nervous. I’ve got you. I’ll teach you, okay? It’s not that hard, and you’re such a good learner, Charlie.”

“Okay,” Charlie whispered. He felt himself smiling a little bit as he made eye contact with Dennis. “Yeah, I can.”

“I know you can,” Dennis hummed. He gently brushed Charlie’s hand away to undo his fly. He reached in and pulled his dick out, bringing it into sight for Charlie. When he was exposed, he whispered, “Okay, now wrap your hand around it, much like you would do to yourself. But remember, the buildup is important. Don’t just go to town on it, tease me, take care of me.”

Charlie experimented. He moved his hand slowly, twisting his wrist at some points. He even ran his thumb along Dennis’ head. He was trying to think of what felt good on him, of what he would like somebody else to do to him. Dennis was responding with quiet praises, telling him how  _ good  _ he was, letting out little moans and gasps. The reactions were entirely performative, but Dennis knew that encouraging Charlie was the only way to guarantee to keep Charlie from backing out, to keep Charlie interested. 

After a few minutes of that, Dennis reached down to cup Charlie’s face. He knew Charlie would be surprised at how loving and gentle he was being. He wanted Charlie to feel secure, and he knew he was achieving that. 

“You ready to learn some more?” Dennis asked quietly.

Charlie’s eyes were big, his lips were now a bit darker and puffier from being bitten on and off throughout the experience. His breathing was more erratic. He didn’t speak, he just nodded.

“That’s my good boy,” Dennis said, he couldn’t help his smirk now. He had Charlie in the palm of his hand. It felt so good. This was just the ego boost he needed after the failed show tonight. “Alright, get down on your knees for me, okay?”

Charlie smiled a little, he looked like he was going to laugh, but when he examined Dennis’ face, he seemed to realize that Dennis was serious. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the ground, back at Dennis’s face, and then back down to the ground. He was taking longer than Dennis expected, longer than Dennis wanted, but Dennis just gently stroked Charlie’s cheek. After what felt like forever, Charlie slid out of the chair and onto his knees, right in front of Dennis. 

Dennis’ erect dick hung out of his pants, directly in front of Charlie’s face. It looked almost comical. If Charlie were watching this, he may have laughed. But he wasn’t watching this, he was living this, and he was going through a myriad of thoughts and emotions, he wasn’t sure how to react. So, he just sat on his knees and shifted his gaze up to Dennis’ face, making eye contact with him.

“C’mon,” Dennis said with a chuckle, almost condescending, but not quite. “I’m sure you know what I want you to do. Open your pretty little mouth for daddy, okay?”

Charlie swallowed thickly as he nodded. His nodding movement was subtle, the first subtle thing Charlie had ever done, Dennis thought with a smirk. He slowly opened his mouth. He would have expected an exaggerated gesture from Charlie, but his lips parted slightly, into a sinful yet shy “o” shape as they seperated. Dennis moved his hands back to Charlie’s hair, to the back of his head. 

With a slight pressure from Dennis, Charlie leaned forward, taking Dennis’ dick in his mouth. Charlie had his eyes wide open, staring at Dennis. He leaned forward as much as he good until he felt his throat closing up, he was close to gagging, and he stopped. When he stopped, he just stood still, looking up at Dennis. Dennis began to wonder if Charlie had ever gotten a blow job in his life, or if the few times he  _ did  _ have sex, he was not granted the gift (probably due to his disgusting hygiene habits, no doubt). 

“C’mon,” Dennis said with a chuckle. He made sure it didn’t sound mean or harsh, it was more of a warm chuckle, a kind chuckle. He gently curled his fingers into Charlie’s hair and pulled his hair back slowly before pushing back down. “Up and down, buddy.”

Charlie followed Dennis’s lead. He was still looking up at Dennis helplessly. He wanted to elicit that same praise and encouragement from before, so he slowly began to pick up his pace. He experimented with the amount of pressure he was putting upward on his tongue. He changed the amount of suction that was going into the whole ordeal. Whenever Dennis moaned or his eyes fluttered shut or he said something nice to Charlie, Charlie took note and would repeat the action.

It wasn’t the best blow job he’d ever gotten, but whenever he glanced down at Charlie, to see those wide eyes looking up at him, begging for approval, he felt a twist in his stomach. Charlie’s skill steadily improved. All of this tools in the world couldn’t provide Dennis with the amount of control he was getting now. All he had to do was say something nice or let out a breathy moan, and Charlie’s enthusiasm increased. Soon, Dennis was getting really into it. His praise, nor moans, nor gestures weren’t as performative. He could tell he was getting close.

“Such a good boy, fuck,” Dennis moaned, tightening his hold on Charlie’s hair, pulling him in, making him gag. He didn’t care, though, he was so close. He rocked his hips, stilling Charlie’s head. He let his head fall back and let out a string of words, mixed between swears, praises, and unintelligible moans. He felt heat in his stomach as he came, the spurts of warm liquid running down Charlie’s throat. He held Charlie’s head in place, despite Charlie struggling to breathe, trying to pull back slightly.

When he was finished, he held Charlie’s head in place for just a few moments later. He let go and cupped a head around Charlie’s cheek. He looked absolutely ruined. His lips were red and swollen, hair even more of a mess than usual, eyes teary. He smiled down fondly at Charlie and said, “You did good.”

“Uh, thanks,” Charlie said. He closed his mouth, wrinkling his nose a little, before saying, “It tasted kinda weird.”

“Well, it would have tasted better if I’d known this was going to happen, wouldn’t have drank so much, would’ve had some citrus or something,” Dennis said with a shrug, zipping up his pants as he shifted away from Charlie. “Go clean up or something, I’ve got to count the drawer.”

Charlie furrowed his brows in confusion and shifted awkwardly, still kneeling on the ground. “But, uh, I’m still-”

“You already got off,” Dennis said sternly, cutting Charlie off. “Maybe next time, buddy, but you can’t be so greedy."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue otherwise. He just stood up on shaky legs, as if he’s the one who just came, and mumbled to himself as he left the office. Dennis decided that next time (and he’s already decided there will be a next time), he may think about punishing Charlie for his quiet back talk. Sweet and innocent, like tonight, was great, but you can’t live off sweets alone. 


	2. Charlie Wants an Abortion Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to reward you, Charlie, I really do. I want you to know you’re my good boy,” he hummed, as if thinking hard before continuing, “I just don’t think you’ve earned it yet. Last night, I told you to leave, that you weren’t getting pleasured from me, and you grumbled to yourself, as if I couldn’t hear your disdain. Today, you hide yourself away with lunatic theories in your filthy apartment. I just don’t want to lower myself to that.”
> 
> “C’mon!” Charlie protested, taking a step away as a means to accomplish a more aggressive stature. “This is ridiculous! I blew you in the office of the bar, you can’t even give me a handie in my own bedroom!”
> 
> “This is exactly the behavior I don’t want to encourage,” Dennis said, clicking his tongue in displeasure, although he was smiling in a way that showed he was pleased with himself for getting Charlie so worked up. “You’re very greedy, baby. You’re not proving to me you deserve a reward.”  
> \-----  
> Charlie doesn't show up to work the day after b/c he thinks he's pregnant. Leads into Dennis getting another blowjob and continuing to deny Charlie b/c Dennis is a bastard man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this b/c I have finals rn and don't wanna do them. ayyyy. live fast, die young- you know? Have fun guys!

“Where the fuck is Charlie?” Dee groaned, slamming a beer down on the bartop for Mac.

“He’s probably hungover,” Mac shrugged, tilting his head back to take a swig of the lager. 

“It’s three in the goddamn afternoon!” Dee yelled, “He’s supposed to be here today! The truck came today and all the pallets of beer are just sitting in the alley, he’s the one who always puts it away.”

“Why don’t you do it, Dee?” Mac asked, raising his brow. “If women really are equal to men, putting away some beer shouldn’t hurt you.”

“It’s not about that, it’s just, it’s Charlie’s job,” Dee huffed.

“Hey, I’ll go get him,” Dennis said, deciding to chime in for the first time during the conversation. “It’s getting stale in here, anyway. Plus, I don’t want to see you guys bicker over who puts the pallet away all day.”

He didn’t wait to listen to either of their responses. Frank was in the back office, doing god knows what, so he knew Charlie would be at the apartment alone. Maybe Charlie was too embarrassed about last night to come in. Dennis thought maybe it would be a good idea to convince Charlie there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, give him a lesson in appreciating the nature of the human body. He got to Charlie’s disgusting little hovel and knocked on the door.

“Go away,” Charlie called out. His voice was hoarse. Charlie wasn’t just embarrassed, Dennis mused, he may be genuinely upset. Dennis imagnined the sheets up over the windows, blankets wrapped around himself in self-pity, last night’s pyjamas still on despite the day having started many hours ago. He rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. He opened the unlocked door without being invited in. The apartment looked almost exactly how he imagined, but it wreaked worse than usual, and Charlie clutching a metal bin close to himself.

“What in god’s name is going on?” Dennis asked.

“Thank god you’re here!” Charlie said, immediately dropping the bucket on the ground with a disgusting sloshing sound. Charlie ran to the door, pulling Dennis in and shutting the door behind them.

“You’re happy to see me?” Dennis scoffed. “I thought you were too embarrassed to show up today.”

“No, dude, we’ve got an emergency on our hands!” Charlie told him.

“What? What kind of emergency?” Dennis asked, crossing his arms. He did not know where this was going, but he knew it was ridiculous.

“Okay, so like, you spermed in my mouth, right? And that goes down to my stomach, and that’s where eggs go, and living with Frank, I eat a lot of eggs. And I woke up, and I was puking a lot. Dude, I think you got me pregnant,” Charlie explained, words coming out faster than breath could come in, voice raising in pitch significantly by the time he ended.

“You’re kidding me, right? This is a joke?” Dennis asked, raising his brow, face unmoved. 

“No! Dude, I’m freaking out! Do they do abortions on guys?” Charlie asked, eyes wide with worry.

“Oh, so you’re not kidding?” Dennis asked, tilting his head forward, as if examining Charlie, looking for the hint of a smile. 

“Why would I joke about this?” Charlie huffed.

“Men can’t get pregnant, Charlie,” Dennis said flatly. “The eggs that get penetrated by sperm are not the same kinds of eggs you eat.”

“Oh, so you’d have to penetrate me?” Charlie asked, brows furrowing. “Like my butt?”

“No, Charlie. No matter what I did to you, you would never get pregnant,” Dennis said firmly.

“Are you sure? Why am I puking?” Charlie asked.

“Well, I’m guessing it’s a mixture of the excessive drinking, and probably something else you’ve ingested or eaten. Any trash can food, lately? Any paint?” Dennis asked flatly, unsurprised and unconcerned. Charlie was always eating shit that people shouldn’t eat. 

“Well, maybe, whatever,” Charlie asked, shrugging. He laughed and rolled his eyes, “Oh I’m so happy I’m not pregnant. I don’t want to be a dad, or would I have been a mom?”

Dennis laughed and shook his head fondly, “Honestly, I can’t believe you’ve survived this long, sometimes.”

“I’m great at surviving!” Charlie protested.

“Sure you are, buddy,” Dennis answered, lips raising in a smile. He reached out to ruffle Charlie’s hair in a very condescending way. 

“I am,” Charlie said, slapping away Dennis’ hand.

“Hey,” Dennis chastised, gently taking Charlie’s wrist in his other hand, pulling it away. “Be nice, now.”

“Shut up, Dennis,” Charlie huffed, “We’re not playing one of your weird games.”

“Everything’s a game,” Dennis answered, tightening his grip around Charlie’s wrist. “And you’re not off to a very good start today, are you?”

“What are you talking about?” Charlie mumbled. He tugged at his wrist, but put little effort into actually pulling it out of Dennis’ grasp.

If Charlie hadn’t started off playing this game with Dennis, he was now, and Dennis loved it. Dennis leaned in towards Charlie and said in a softer, but deeper voice, “I suggest you start playing nice, baby boy.”

Immediately, Charlie’s demeanor shifted. His shoulders dropped, his eyes widened ever-so-slightly, his hand went limp in Dennis’ hold. Dennis already had Charlie right where he wanted him. It was a shame he didn’t put up much more of a fight, but apparently sober Charlie was just as eager to please as drunk Charlie.

“Are you sorry?” Dennis asked. Charlie bit his lip and swallowed thickly at those words. Dennis asked more firmly, “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Charlie whispered.

“Say it,” Dennis whispered back, leaning forward so that his lips were pressed against Charlie’s ear, fingers curling more tightly against Charlie’s wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

“That’s a good boy,” Dennis mumbled before kissing Charlie’s earlobe. They didn’t do any kissing yesterday. He knew he wouldn’t kiss Charlie on the lips today, but he should give him some sort of affection. He knew Charlie would like that. And the way Charlie let out a whimper at the contact confirmed it. Dennis couldn’t help but note that Charlie really was touch-starved. Noting Charlie’s pleasure, he began to plant little kisses down Charlie’s jawline to his neck, forcing Charlie to let out little quiet moans. 

“Feel good?” Dennis asked, letting the hand from Charlie’s wrist drop and make its way to his thermal pants, placing his hand on Charlie’s dick, which was definitely already very hard. 

“Mmmhmm,” Charlie whimpered, barely nodding.

“I can tell,” Dennis said, gently rubbing Charlie through his pants. 

Charlie groaned as Dennis touched him and bucked his hips towards Dennis. Dennis wondered how long it had been since Charlie had last been touched like this, the last time somebody actually focused on his pleasure. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Dennis whispered, adding more pressure to his touch.

“Yeah, it, yeah,” Charle answered, shoulders slumping forward as he leaned in towards Dennis, swaying slightly. All nausea was forgotten now, Charlie could barely taste the film of vomit on his teeth.

Dennis, however, could not forget the squalor. He could not forget about the smell of vomit filling the air and how heavily the stench emitted directly from Charlie. He could not help but notice the mess, the clutter, the literal garbage they were standing in. His mind noted that if this moved to the bed, they would be on the same uncomfortable futon (which had probably never had its sheets cleaned since they were bought) that Charlie shared with Frank, the man who raised him. 

Although Dennis could make and keep himself hard on command (and despite the filth, yes he was hard), he could not see himself enjoying much in this environment. Of course a sexual relationship with Charlie would be dirty, anything involving Charlie was bound to be dirty, but this was too much. 

In the midst of rubbing Charlie through his pants, he stopped with no warning and pulled his hand away abruptly. Charlie stiffened his spine, pulling his shoulders back again, chin tilting up to look at Dennis with confusion.

“I want to reward you, Charlie, I really do. I want you to know you’re my good boy,” he hummed, as if thinking hard before continuing, “I just don’t think you’ve earned it yet. Last night, I told you to leave, that you weren’t getting pleasured from me, and you grumbled to yourself, as if I couldn’t hear your disdain. Today, you hide yourself away with lunatic theories in your filthy apartment. I just don’t want to lower myself to that.”

“C’mon!” Charlie protested, taking a step away as a means to accomplish a more aggressive stature. “This is ridiculous! I blew you in the office of the bar, you can’t even give me a handie in my own bedroom!”

“This is exactly the behavior I don’t want to encourage,” Dennis said, clicking his tongue in displeasure, although he was smiling in a way that showed he was pleased with himself for getting Charlie so worked up. “You’re very greedy, baby. You’re not proving to me you deserve a reward.”

“What the fuck do you expect from me?” Charlie huffed, although his voice was soft and quieter. He was still argumentative, but mainly in words. Even his body language had dropped back to more submissive, willing to please.

“Well, first you’re going to listen to me and do what I say,” Dennis said, stepping towards Charlie, closing the gap again. He looked down at Charlie, trying his best to accentuate their height difference. After Charlie nodded slightly in agreement, Dennis continued, “You’re going to take care of my hard on, just like I showed you last night. When you’re done with that, we’re going to go to the bar and you’re going to do the goddamn job you didn’t show up for. When that’s over, we’ll see. I think maybe you can be rewarded tonight if you can clean yourself up. Does that sound good?”

Charlie was quiet for a minute, just looking up with Dennis in an innocent way, as if he was putting together all of the parts of Dennis’ request, weighing his options, trying to comprehend and create a plan of action. Charlie was long for just a little too long, Dennis was thinking of what to say next, when Charlie was suddenly on his knees. 

His drop was clumsy and loud, not the kind of quick to-the-knees drop you see in porn. Charlie tugged at Dennis’ belt and pants in a similar fashion. Usually, Dennis expected only perfection from his lovers, this kind of untrained behavior was often a turn off, but it was so perfect for Charlie. The inexperience, the eagerness, the innocence, the filth. It all mixed together in a way that would feel wrong with anybody else.

This time, Charlie’s performance started from a better spot than yesterday. Although Charlie had seemed to retain knowledge worse than a second grader with a learning disability, this knowledge seemed to stick for some reason. Maybe it was the practical way in which the lesson was taught, but Dennis thinks is had more to do with the reward for a job-well done, the praise, specifically.

So, Dennis made sure to lay it on thick, especially at the start, which was better, but still timid. He kept in mind that this was meant to be more punishment-oriented (scenes matter a lot to Dennis) so he was not shy about keeping a firm grass on Charlie’s messy hair, tugging at it with his slender fingers. He made sure to give more precise instructions, to give Charlie orders as opposed to instructions. Still, whenever something felt especially good, he made sure Charlie knew. Porn star moans. Endless  _ good boys _ . Strings of curse words. 

As Charlie’s performance went on and improved, Dennis’ slipped. Charlie took note of the way Dennis responded and adjusted his actions based on this, just as he had yesterday. And just like yesterday, as Charlie got better, Dennis began to act more freely. He even fell out of the scene, fingers more gently brushing through Charlie’s hair as opposed to wound tightly in it. Words coming out quicker, harsher, unconcerned with reception, just forcing them out before they got lost in his mouth with unintelligible moans.

It took an almost embarrassingly short time for Dennis to cum. It could have been longer, he could have held out, but there was no point. He was not with anybody he was trying hard to impress. No, he was with Charlie, who was trying hard to impress him. Why not make Charlie feel as if he did so well that Dennis came quickly (which is what happened, but Dennis will pretend it was more for Charlie’s benefit).

This time, without Dennis pushing his head down, Charlie swallowed, although he was quick to pull off of Dennis. There was little ceremony with Charlie, no intent to drive Dennis crazy, to work him through his orgasm. That’s okay for now, with Charlie, this was going to be an ongoing challenge. Teaching him the intricacies of intimacy, not just the crude actions, but everything else that went along with it. And Dennis was going to love every minute of it.

As Charlie stood up and licked his lips, nose wrinkling a bit at the salty taste that was still new to him, he asked, “So now, like…?”

“No, Charlie,” Dennis said with a casual laugh as he zipped up his pants. “Like I said, after you go down to the bar and do you job, if you don’t bitch and whine and mumble, if you show patience and that you’ve earned it, then you can get cleaned up at my apartment, and then… we’ll see.”

“We’ll see?” Charlie asked, putting his hands on his hips, obviously frustrated already.

“You have to prove you deserve it,” Dennis said before Charlie could continue, his voice loud and sharp. “Understand?”

“Yeah, man, whatever, I guess, I just…” Charlie’s words sputtered off as he lost is train of thought. He felt defeated. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head before saying, “Whatever, let’s get down to Paddy’s.”

“Get changed,” Dennis said, “I’m getting out of this squalid apartment, I’ll be out front in the Range Rover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise dennis won't be a withholding bastard man forever, charlie will get banged probably soon. sorry.


	3. Dennis Bangs Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is what the title says.
> 
> minor degradation, minor slut shaming, major control dynamics, daddy kink's back, charlie gets banged!, also some shower foreplay b/c Charlie's dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, dennis is much more of a Bastard Man in this chapter than in the previous two and Charlie is much more hesitant. so like, i warned you. sorry about it.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Dennis asked in a flat voice, not bothering to turn around from the dresser he’d been rummaging through when Charlie walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. 

Charlie had just gotten out of the shower, which Dennis told him to take as soon as he showed up to the apartment. Charlie had to close the bar by himself, since he was the last to show up. Dennis told him to come straight over when he was done. By the time Charlie got there, Mac was already asleep in his room. Dennis wasn’t concerned about waking Mac up, either, because of the soundproofing.

“What do you mean, man?” Charlie asked, he added a chuckle but no true humor behind it.

“Buddy, you can’t possibly be clean. ” Dennis said between his teeth, an audible tightness in the back of his throat. He wasn’t actually angry, this was perfect for him. An excuse to be angry at Charlie, to be rougher with Charlie. He absolutely wanted to dip his toe into treating Charlie with less kindness, to see how far he could push Charlie. He turned away to look at Charlie with as much frustration he could muster in his facial expression, “You were in the shower for five minutes at the most, you were filthy today.”

“It’s a shower, not an event,” Charlie answered with a shrug.

“A shower is an event for you,” Dennis said. He crossed the room to doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom, where Charlie was still standing in a pair of Dennis’ t-shirt and too long sweatpants. Dennis put his hands on Charlie’s shoulders, gently turning him around as he said, “C’mon, we’re gonna try this again.”

Charlie’s shoulders dropped, but he didn’t protest. Not until Dennis’ hands slipped down from his shoulders to the hem of the t-shirt.

“Hey man! I can do that!” Charlie protested.

“You proved to me that you can’t take care of the very simple task of cleaning yourself on your own, so I’ll be helping you.” Dennis said as he tugged the shirt up Charlie’s torso as Charlie still faced away.

Charlie squirmed away from Dennis’ touch in protest, but still lifted his hands up in the air so Dennis could pull it off fully. Charlie gave up so easily. Dennis had full control the second he even considered wanting to be in control near Charlie. Dennis loved that. Charlie was the best kind of ego boost.

“What do you mean you’re helping me?”

“I don’t have the time or patience to explain very straightforward statements to an moron who can’t listen,” Dennis answered, tugging at the sweatpants roughly, pooling them around Charlie’s ankles along with Charlie’s tattered boxers (which he’d apparently put back on after showering).

Charlie didn’t speak. He didn’t move. Dennis could see the muscles in Charlie’s shoulders tensing. Those muscles were more defined than Dennis remembered. Dennis took a step back to look at Charlie’s body. His muscles were lean, but strong. His thighs and legs were definitely the strongest looking part of Charlie, Dennis decided. His ass was tight, but still rounded and attractive enough.

Charlie’s arms crossed over his chest. He was feeling self conscious, Dennis was sure. Dennis knew Charlie could feel him staring. He could even hear Charlie’s breath quickening. Dennis was already hard, but he willed himself flaccid by conjuring unsexy thoughts. He didn’t want Charlie to get a big head, thinking his body turned Dennis on so much.

Just to keep Charlie tense and nervous and feeling completely out of control, Dennis started undressing without explaining what he was doing. He tried to do so as quietly as possible.

“Alright,” Dennis said, stepping to Charlie’s side, towards the shower. “Let’s not waste time, huh?”

Charlie still didn’t respond when he saw Dennis naked. He didn’t say anything as Dennis turned on the shower, tested the water and stepped in. Charlie was completely frozen.

After Dennis had been standing in the shower with the curtain open for half a minute, he finally looked at Charlie. He hadn’t turned around to even get a glimpse of Charlie from this angle. Charlie was very obviously hard, but he was also very obviously anxious. He was looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to avoid the situation he was in.

“Charlie, get in here,” Dennis barked out in a louder than necessary and deeper than usual voice. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Charlie mumbled, as if he was still trying to act unphased and in charge of himself. As if anybody in this room could believe that Dennis did not have complete control already.

Charlie stepped into the shower. He stood as far away from Dennis as possible, so close to the showerhead that he was barely getting hit by the water.

Dennis grabbed one of Charlie’s shoulder and tugged him closer. Without a word, Dennis got shampoo off of a ledge in his shower and immediately began washing Charlie’s hair. 

“Dude, I can do this myself,” Charlie feigned protest.

“No, you obviously can’t.” Dennis answered. 

Charlie rolled his eyes, to which Dennis clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He dug his fingers into Charlie’s scalp, ignoring Charlie as he winced at the touch. Showering with somebody can be very kind and gentle and sweet. Charlie had not earned that today.

After Charlie’s hair had been shampooed and rinsed, Dennis grabbed his loofa and squirted liquid soap onto it. He began to scrub at Charlie’s skin as if he were contaminated.

“You really are a filthy little man,” Dennis said, lips upturned in a cruel smile. “You can be disgusting, Charlie.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Charlie said, he anywhere but at Dennis.

“Don’t act like you don’t like this,” Dennis laughed. With his free hand, he reached down and wrapped a hand around Charlie’s cock, which was still very hard, nearly leaking already. 

At first contact, Charlie barely reacted, just shivered a bit. When Dennis stroked him roughly, only briefly, Charlie immediately let out a quiet sound. The sound fell somewhere between a loud breath and a soft whimper.

“I know you love this,” Dennis whispered. Both of his hands stilled. He leaned in forward to whisper to Charlie’s ear, “You’re filth and you know it. You’re lucky I’m even touching you, aren’t you? You’ve been thinking about me touching you all day, huh?”

Charlie didn’t answer, so Dennis pointedly began to stroke Charlie again. His motions were slow, but speeding up. When he finally elicited a real moan from Charlie, he whispered, “Tell me you like it, thank me, tell me how lucky you are.”

Charlie whimpered and squirmed his hips, leaning in towards Dennis’ hand. His eyes were closed and he was leaning into Dennis, he was only standing up because of Dennis supporting his weight at this point. 

“Say it,” Dennis said as he tightened his grip, right before biting at Charlie’s earlobe a little too roughly.

“Thank you!” Charlie shouted out without thinking.

“That’s a good boy,” Dennis whispered. He kissed Charlie’s jaw, just below his ear and loosened his grip before he was no longer holding Charlie’s hard on.

Charlie breathe out through his nose in frustration, but did not put up any more protest than that. 

“Turn around, we’re almost done,” Dennis whispered.

Obediently, Charlie did turn. Charlie dropped his head slightly as Dennis began to wash his shoulders and back. Dennis was much more gentle with the cleaning now. He moved in slow, circular motions. He let his free hand trace up and down Charlie’s back. He didn’t need to prove to Charlie who was in charge, that was clearly established now. He had to reassure Charlie before Charlie felt pushed too far.

Dennis cleaned Charlie’s uperhalf. He dropped to his knees, which was a bit awkward to manage in the small spot, but Dennis made it work. When he was on his knees, he began to gently wash up and down Charlie’s legs. He started low, at his calves, and made his way up to his knee, and then back down, and then to his mid-thigh, and then back down again. Dennis was slow and teasing.

After Dennis was satisfied that Charlie’s legs were thoroughly cleaned, he took the bottle of liquid soap and put a small dollop on his pointer finger. Still on his knees, he pulled back one of Charlie’s asscheeks without warning. Dennis could feel himself growing hard again. This time he did not will it away, Charlie couldn't see and by the time Charlie would be able to, he would be so turned on it wouldn't matter.

“Dude!” Charlie protested, twisting his spine in a way to avoid the touch.

“If you don’t let me do this my way, then you’re not going to be rewarded like I said this morning. You have to earn it, remember?” Dennis warned him. He stayed still for a moment. He didn’t really have to wait for Charlie’s confirmation, but he wanted to. He wanted to know that Charlie was prepared to submit to him.

“Whatever,” Charlie mumbled, but Dennis could tell Charlie had forced himself to relax slightly.

“Okay, that’s a good boy,” Dennis whispered. He placed his finger to Charlie’s hole. With a light touch, Dennis let his finger rub around Charlie’s hole. After Dennis felt he teased him enough, he inserted his finger.

“Fuck man!” Charlie said, voice high and strained, as if he had not expected the obvious. 

“None of that now,” Dennis said. He let out a deep pitched chuckle before pushing his finger all the way inside of Charlie. “It's gonna feel so good, you just have to be my good boy. Daddy's gonna take care of you.”

Charlie whimpered as Dennis began to pull his finger out slowly. Right before pulling his finger completely out, Dennis pushed it back in, just as slowly. He set a slow, calm, teasing pace. He didn't care much if Charlie enjoyed it, but he knew that if Charlie did, he'd be more willing in the future.

Dennis added a second finger after a few minutes. Charlie squeaked in surprise and reached out in front of him, holding himself up with the shower wall. His head had fallen completely, his legs spread a little wider. He completely surrendered to Dennis.

“That's a good boy, you're doing so well for me, baby. It feels so good, huh?” Dennis murmured. He was unsure if Charlie could hear him over the sound of the water and his own moans, but he kept talking in a warm, calming voice.

When Charlie's thigh muscles began to twitch and was having a harder time keeping himself up, Dennis pulled his fingers out slowly. He stood up straight, running his up Charlie's back as he did.

“You did so good,” Dennis said, whispering into the back of Charlie's ear. “See what happens when you're a good boy for me, huh?”

Charlie nodded silently. Dennis placed a kiss on Charlie's neck, right below his ear. He reached around Charlie to turn off the shower.

“Let's go, we're not done yet,” Dennis said when the water was wet. Charlie took his hands off the shower wall and stood up straighter. Dennis reached for Charlie's hand, leading him back towards the bedroom.

When Charlie hesitated and reached with his free hands for the clothes piled on the bathroom floor, Dennis just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Charlie didn't protest more, just dropped his head in defeat and followed Dennis to the bedroom.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees,” Dennis said as soon as they approached the bed.

And as soon as Charlie heard the order, he did as he was told. Dennis still could not get over how willing Charlie was to submit. He shouldn't be shocked, Charlie had always shown signs of being easy to sway, easy to control, easy to manipulate, but Charlie had his moments too, moments of rebellion and outbursts and frustration. It was odd, but in a good way, to see Charlie lean soley in one direction.

Dennis stood and admired Charlie for a moment before walking to his bedside table and getting out a bottle of lube. Without explanation or warning, Dennis squeezed some onto his fingers and sat beside Charlie before immediately pushing two fingers inside of him. He made his moments slow and methodical. He wanted Charlie to think about the sounds and the shift in the bed and the movements Charlie couldn't see. He wanted to keep Charlie guessing.

Charlie hissed instinctually and shifted his hips slightly away from Dennis’ fingers. With just free hand, Dennis gently rubbed soothing circles into Charlie's lower back, whispering, “Shh. That's my boy, my good boy.”

It didn't take long for Dennis to have Charlie moaning again. Dennis added a third finger without telling Charlie. Charlie tried but failed to hold back a whine, Dennis could see Charlie's fingers clutching the duvet beneath him more tightly.

“Such a good boy,” Dennis whispered. His pace was a little slower now, letting Charlie adjust. He took his other hand off of Charlie's back and began to stroke himself slowly. Charlie was almost ready, and even if he wasn't, Dennis needed it too badly.

Dennis did not spend much more time prepping Charlie. Charlie was already moaning and pushing back towards Dennis’ hand, so he assumed Charlie was ready. 

“Okay, are you ready to be rewarded?” Dennis asked as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

“Yes,” Charlie whispered. His head was down between his shoulders, but arched his back and pushed his ass back towards Dennis as Dennis pulled out. “Please, fuck, I need more.”

“I know, and you’ve been so good,” Dennis hummed as he stroked lube onto his dick.

Charlie groaned quietly. Charlie took one of his hands and began to stroke himself as Dennis shifted on the bed to line up behind him. Without a word, Dennis brough a hand down onto Charlie’s right asscheek hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Charlie shouted at the slap, his hand stilling.

“Don’t touch yourself unless I say you can!” Dennis nearly shouted at Charlie, repeating the slap just as hard. And immediately, Charlie dropped his hand.

“What the fuck, man? I’m dying over here!” Charlie protested, craning his neck to look behind himself towards Dennis.

Dennis repeated the action and then said, “I’m in charge here, not you. You’re lucky I don’t make you blow me and send you home. Apologize, now!”

“C’mon,” Charlie groaned, dropping his head down again.

“You have one more chance,” Dennis said. Instead of slapping Charlie’s ass again, Dennis spread Charlie’s cheeks and teased Charlie with the head of his cock.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie mumbled, barely audible, pushing back towards Dennis slightly.

“You can do better than that,” Dennis said, pushing forward slightly. He didn’t quite push into Charlie, but he added just enough pressure to tease him.

Charlie cleared his throat before answering, “I’m sorry, okay, you’re in charge or whatever.”

“Better.”

With that, Dennis pushed in slowly. He put one hand on Charlie’s hip and he pushed down on Charlie’s shoulder with his other, pushing Charlie down onto the bed.

With Charlie’s face pressed into the pillows and his hips in the air, Dennis had better leveredge. Almost immediately, Dennis started a quick pace. Charlie was so fucking tight and hot around him.

Of course, the sex felt great, but the fact that Charlie, who had just been arguing him moments before, immediately started moaning and letting out loud groans and grunts turned him on even more.

“Fuck, Charlie,” Dennis said between sharp breaths as he thrust in and out of Charlie as his fingers pressed harder into Charlie’s hips. “You feel so fucking good, you’re being such a good boy. You’re my boy.”

Charlie didn’t respond with words. Dennis was almost certain that Charlie couldn’t even think of words right now. He was getting louder. Dennis could tell that Charlie’s teeth were gritted together, he saw that Charlie’s hands were holding onto the blankets like his life depended on it. Charlie was already absolutely ruined.

Noticing this, Dennis took his hand from Charlie’s shoulder and reached around him to finally touch his dick, which had been ignored for most of the night. Dennis immediately tried matching the rhythm of his thrusts with the stroke of his hand.

The dual sensations caused Charlie to scream out in surprise. Maybe he didn’t expect it, maybe it actually felt that good, maybe it was both. Regardless, Dennis loved it. He continued to thrust in and out of Charlie, he was pulling all the way out before slamming all the way in with little ceremony to his rough thrusts.

“You’re so good, baby, such a good boy. Take me so well. You’re a good little slut for me, aren’t you? You love to make me feel good, to be my good boy.” Dennis’ words came out between quiet groans and grunts. His sounds were much quieter and more pointed than Charlie’s. He maintained control.

Dennis continued to praise Charlie, saying whatever words came out of his mouth. He knew it didn’t really matter, as long as his tone was positive and he called Charlie good every so often. That was enough for Charlie. Plus the sensations. The sensation of being filled with Dennis’ cock, the feeling of Dennis finally taking care of his hard-on after denying him these past twenty-four hours. 

And at some point, it became to be too much for Charlie. Charlie’s jaw unclenched as he shoutedt. He may have tried to say words, but Dennis couldn’t tell. What Dennis could feel, though, was Charlie’s cock twitching in his hand as he came. He could feel Charlie’s muscles tighten around him.

“Fuck,” Dennis groaned. He almost immediately stopped stroking Charlie but kept his thrusts just as quick and hard, even as he could see and feel Charlie slumping down onto the mattress and hear Charlie letting out much softer whines and whimpers.

“You’re so good,” Dennis continued, starting to rub circles into Charlie’s hip with his thumb. “You’re making me feel fucking great, you’re almost done, baby, I’m so close, you’re going to make me come, you’re such a good boy.”

Dennis was forcing himself not to come yet. He was so close, just as he’d said. He didn’t want to come so quickly after Charlie, thought. He didn’t want Charlie to think just because he came, it was over. He wanted to make it very clear to Charlie that this was about Dennis’ pleasure first and foremost.

He didn’t last too long, though. He did hold out until Charlie’s quiet whimpers grew into louder and more pained whines. He could tell Charlie was overstimulated. That was not why he finally let go, he just couldn’t hold back anymore. Dennis squeezed his eyes shut, groaned loudly, and thrust himself into Charlie as deeply as possible as he came.

Dennis stilled as he came. Then, working himself through his orgasm, he rolled his hips forward and backward slowly in minuscule motions. When Dennis was finally satisfied and less hazy from coming, he slowly pulled out, taking his hand off Charlie’s hip.

As soon as Dennis let go of Charlie, Charlie dropped down onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

With a finger, Dennis teased Charlie’s ass, where he saw his own come already dripping out. Charlie whimpered and squirmed his hips away. Dennis chuckled and pulled away. 

He shifted off the bed and said, “Roll over, you’re lying in your own come.”  
Charlie groaned in protest but did as he was told. Dennis grabbed a tissue from his bedside table. When he went back to Charlie to wipe the come off his stomach and dick, he smiled fondly. Charlie hand flung an arm over his eyes. Charlie’s cheeks and even his chest were red and flushed. Charlie was breathing hard and slow. He looked completely wrecked. Dennis just smiled and cleaned Charlie off gently. 

After Dennis had cleaned off Charlie, dabbed at the bed, and wiped off himself, Dennis dipped into the bed, right next to Charlie.

“C’mere buddy,” Dennis said softly as he tugged Charlie towards him.

With no resistance, Charlie rolled into Dennis’ side. Charlie let one hand fling over Dennis’ stomach and hid his face in Dennis’ neck.

Dennis gently kissed the top of Charlie’s head and said, “Don’t expect me to be this gentle afterwards every time, got it?”

“Mmm,” Charlie groaned in what seemed to be an affirming matter.

“This is just ‘cause it was your first time and you were good for me, got it?” Dennis repeated.

Charlie nodded without words. Dennis began to rub Charlie’s back idly. He didn't care much if Charlie enjoyed it, but he knew that if Charlie did, he'd be more willing in the future. That’s why he let Charlie lay in his arms. That’s why he held Charlie close all night long, even after they both fell asleep. For that reason and for that reason only.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also after dennis being a Bastard Man for the whole chapter, i gave him an inkling of Big Feelings. idk why my man, i guess i'm just a bastard man too.
> 
> p.s. i wrote like 3/4 of this on my phone during smoke breaks @ work today b/c i had no smoker friends w/ me!
> 
> p.s.s. also after this chapter, i'm finally gonna do what i originally intended this fic to do, which is be like a collection of charden w/o any plot. i just needed to explain how they started fucking, i guess???


	4. Observational Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so dennis is getting bored w/ his & charlie's sex life. decides charlie's getting lazy... dennis pays someone to blow him while charlie watches???? sorry idk man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so there's public shit & slut shaming & minor degradation
> 
> of course, as usual, dennis is a manipulative bastard man.
> 
> enjoy my weirdest chapter so far!!

Things over the next few weeks progressed as naturally as anything can progress in Dennis’ world. The day after fucking Charlie, Charlie avoided eye contact. So, Dennis was very kind to Charlie. He praised him at work, defended him against the gang, made Charlie feel worthwhile and important. When Charlie was finally comfortable again, Dennis brought him into the office and convinced Charlie to blow him while all their friends were at the bar. He told Charlie how good he was.

The next day he was harsher. More demanding. When Charlie shied away, he got nice again. It went like this. He couldn’t exactly use the DENNIS system on Charlie for two reasons. One, he wanted Charlie to be constantly available to him. Two, Charlie was too simple to need such a complex system. To keep Charlie wrapped around his finger, Dennis used an elementary cycle. Make him feel secure and loved and worthy, and then use the hell out of him. Those two modes on repeat. 

It went on fine for a while. Dennis convinced Mac to join an actual martial arts class that met for three hours on Monday nights. Charlie would sneak over those nights. Sometimes, Dennis let him stay the night. Usually, he did not. To keep things from feeling too routine, Dennis would pull Charlie into the office or the bathroom or the basement at the bar occasionally. Charlie would go down on him. Sometimes Dennis would give Charlie a dry hand job or finger him until he came. 

Their Monday night soirees got more and more intricate overtime. Dennis introduced zip ties and bondage equipment. He was harsher with Charlie. Implemented punishments and rewards. Charlie was malleable, eager to please, and quick to believe anything Dennis said. It was nice to convince Charlie he deserved to be used in the way that Dennis used him, that he needed it. That pleasing Dennis was the only way to be worthwhile. Honestly, Dennis felt he was doing Charlie a favor. He gave Charlie something other than rat-bashing to feel good about. 

Only after a few weeks did the routine feel tired. He’d broken Charlie in a million different ways already. Built him back up. Broke him again. He’d gotten Charlie to cry in bed. He’d gotten Charlie to beg for his approval. He’d gotten Charlie to submit fully. He’d even subdued Charlie when he’d tried to rebel once or twice. And now it was feeling tired.

Then, one day, they were in the back office with some bullshit excuse. Dennis was sitting on the chair, Charlie on his knees doing his usual routine. There was no finesse or desperation. Charlie had too much confidence in his skill already. And Dennis thought of a way to correct this.

“Stop!” Dennis demanded, roughly yanking Charlie’s hair to pull him away.

“What the hell?” Charlie asked, eyes shooting up at Dennis.

“That’s enough!” Dennis said, fingers holding tighter in Charlie’s hair. “You’re getting sloppy and lazy.”

“No, no, no, I’m not!” Charlie said, his initial frustration melting away. He already looked pathetic.

“You are.” Dennis let go of Charlie’s hair and then gently pushed him away with his foot.

“No, Dennis, c’mon, I’m not!” Charlie insisted, words coming out faster as Dennis started to zip up his pants.

“Yes you are. You think you have nothing left to learn.” Dennis rolled his eyes and continued, “Fix up your hair. We’ve got shit to do.”

“Dennis, c’mon, please,” Charlie stammered, running his hand through his hair hastily. “Don’t bone me like this dude, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Charlie, I swear to god, if you don’t shut the fuck up, you’re going to regret it,” Dennis snapped.

And then Charlie shut the fuck up. Dennis fixed his shirt and pants and waited for Charlie to fix his hair. When they looked more put together Dennis stormed out of the office. 

“Charlie and I have some shit to take care of,” Dennis said harshly. 

“Yeah, yeah, a mission!” Charlie said, trying to act as cheery as possible. The last thing he wanted was for anybody in the gang to suspect shit between him and Dennis. He also didn't want anybody to notice how painfully hard he was.

Nobody really responded as they made quick strides to the door.

“I didn’t tell you to speak in there!” Dennis yelled once they both closed the doors of the Range Rover.

“Sorry, dude, I was trying to make it seem more casual,” Charlie shrugged.

“I don’t care! Do I seem like I care? Do you really think you’re the one who needs to do the planning? Are you the smart one here?” Dennis let himself loose control as he drove quickly. Charlie was quiet, looking in his lap with his shoulders dropped in defeat. Dennis could see this out of the corner of his eye. It pleased him somewhat, but he still yelled for an answer, “Well, are you Charlie?”

“No, dude, you’re the brains,” Charlie mumbled.

“Good boy,” Dennis answered, although his words were harsh. Almost came out sarcastic. He didn’t smile. He was quiet the whole ride. Kept the radio quiet. Drove too fast. He wanted Charlie to feel jumpy. He didn’t want Charlie to know what to expect.

The drive was nearly fifteen minutes long. They pulled into the parking lot of a strip club. It wasn’t the gang’s usual spot, but Dennis was no stranger to this place. It was a little shadier, which Dennis liked. He’d hired a girl or two to go a little farther than stripping for him. He didn’t want the gang to find out that he’d paid for sex before (it seemed shameful, but it was about  _ power _ and  _ complete control _ , not that his idiot friends would get it), so he went somewhere different.

It was the middle of the day. The middle of the day vibes were always weird. The customers seemed pathetic, the girls weren’t the cream of the crop. It would serve its purpose, though.

“What the hell are we-”

“Charlie, shut the fuck up!” Dennis quickly cut him off. He took in a deep breath and turned to Charlie, trying to be much calmer as he continued, “I’m trying to be patient with you, baby boy. I know you didn’t mean to get sloppy, I know I’ve been too easy on you these past few times. But frankly, you’re annoying the shit out of me today. You’re going to be a good boy for me, do you understand? You’re going to do everything I say and you’re not going to embarrass me. We’re going to go inside here and you’re not going to say a goddamn word unless I tell you you can or unless one of those pretty ladies speaks directly to you. Got it?”

Charlie nodded slowly, smart enough not to verbally answer.

“Good, now let’s go.”

They got out of the car. Charle followed Dennis close behind. Dennis went straight to the stage. He and Charlie sat through a dance or two. Dennis threw ones. Charlie had no money to throw. Which he hated. But he knew better than to complain.

“Oh hey there hun,” a dancer said as she approached them. She remembered Dennis and Dennis remembered her. Not her name, of course, but she was good to him and she was attractive. Small waist, breasts that were at least a D-cup, long brunette hair, thick lips. She would do perfectly. “You brought a friend today?”

“I did,” Dennis said, turning to her with a grin. 

“What’s your name?” 

Dennis hated that she spoke directly to Charlie. It would have been so degrading for Charlie to have been talked  _ about  _ and  _ at  _ not  _ with _ . But he couldn’t blame her. She didn’t know what he had planned yet.

“Charlie.” Charlie was quiet and short. Rare for Charlie, but Dennis liked it.

“Can I take one of you to the back? Maybe a lap dance?”

Dennis smiled and looked over his shoulder at Charlie before leaning into the girl’s ear to whisper something. The two of them had a quiet conversation, he made sure Charlie couldn’t hear. When they were settled, he took money out of his pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed Dennis’ hand and started to lead them away from their seats.

As they started to walk, Dennis turned to Charlie and gestured for him to follow. Charlie shuffled a few feet behind. He was reluctant, Dennis could tell.

The back room was filled with luxurious couches. Sheer curtains filled the room to give off the illusion of privacy. A bouncer stood by the door, but he would keep his head turned away from illicit activity unless she gave any signs of distress. She led them to a couch in the back corner of the room. There was nobody else in there, but it was still nice to be tucked away.

It started off simply. A lap dance. Charlie sat a few feet from Dennis. He was staring at the wall, not looking at the woman or Dennis. The dancer was charismatic, good at her job. She talked about the song that was playing, led Dennis’ hands to her waist, letting her feel up and down her as she danced. Called him strong, rubbed his shoulders, pushed her breasts in his face. He was just beginning to feel impatient when she slid to her knees in front of Dennis. She undid his fly with ease, her hands tracing up and down his thighs. 

“Charlie,” Dennis said, turning his head as he fished in his own pocket for a condom. “Pay attention, now. This is why we’re here. You’re going to watch, okay? Find out what a real goddamn blow job looks like.”

Charlie didn’t answer, but he obediently turned his head to watch. Dennis could tell that Charlie’s breath was short and quick. Charlie’s cheeks were flushed. He was biting his bottom lip. Sometimes, it was hard to differentiate between whether Charlie was nervous or turned on. Either way would be good for Dennis right now though.

Dennis turned to look away from Charlie, down at the bombshell between his legs. Dennis made a show of it, too. Groaning and moaning. He dropped a hand to Charlie’s thigh, fingers curling into Charlie’s pants.

“See? Look at the way she changes up her speed.” 

“Fuck. She makes use of her tongue, it feels so goddamn good.”

“Look at the way she teases me. So meticulous. She’s thinking about how to please me. What feels good.”

Dennis made these comments as he continued to squeeze Charlie’s thigh. He kept watching the action, purposely giving Charlie much attention. Not until Charlie let out a choked sound. That got Dennis’ attention. He glanced over and saw Charlie rubbing himself through his pants. 

Dennis’ hand moved from Charlie’s thigh to his wrist in a swift movement, pulling his hand off of Charlie. 

“That’s enough,” Dennis said roughly. He cleared his throat and said, “Great job, sweetheart. We’re done here.”

The woman pulled off of Dennis and Dennis rolled the condom off. They exchanged a quick pleasantry that Dennis was only half-present for and Charlie stayed quiet for. Dennis still had Charlie’s hand in his wrist. His fingernails were purposefully digging into Charlie’s skin.

Dennis zipped up his pants with his free hand and kept his hand around Charlie’s wrist as he stormed through the club. He led them into the bathroom. Charlie’s feet dragged, but reluctant as he was, he followed. They were alone in the bathroom, thank god. Dennis nearly threw Charlie into a stall, finally letting go of his wrist. He followed Charlie in and slammed the door behind them.

Charlie was still getting his footing as Dennis began to pull his pants down.

“You want to be a slut, huh? You got so turned on seeing somebody else pleasure me that you couldn’t stop from touching yourself. Show me what a slut you are,” Dennis instructed Charlie. His words were percussive and direct.

Charlie didn’t play stupid. He knew what Dennis wanted. He was quick to his knees. He wrapped a hand around the base of Dennis’ cock and looked up at him as he sunk down. Immediately, Dennis could tell that Charlie had  _ actually  _ been taking pointers as he watched the stripper go down on Dennis. His tongue moved on Dennis’ shaft in an experimental, hesitant way. He started with a slower pace, teasing him more than usual. He let out a quiet moan, the way she had done.

Fuck. This was incredible. Almost like the first blow job he’d gotten from Charlie. Experimental, nervous, eager to please, trying to learn. Dennis put his hand in Charlie’s hair, but he wasn’t being rough. Charlie had clearly taken away from his punishment exactly what Dennis wanted him to.

“Fuck, baby, you’re doing so well,” Dennis whispered, guiding the pace of Charlie’s head bobbing with his hands. “You learned so well, huh? You’re a good little slut for me, aren’t you baby?”

Charlie was moaning genuinely now, not just in a way to echo the stripper. He was still working so hard on his technique and Dennis could tell, but he also sped up his pace. Charlie was getting into it himself. Charlie wanted Dennis to come, he wanted it badly. So, only a few minutes after starting, Dennis gave Charlie what he wanted. He held Charlie’s head in place as he came. Charlie did not resist, although he never resisted to that part.

Dennis finally let go of Charlie’s hair. As soon as Charlie was released, Charlie shot to his feet and started to kiss Dennis. Desperate, wet, sloppy kisses. This was very strange for Dennis. Charlie had never initiated anything with Dennis. Of course, Dennis initiated the situation, but Charlie kissing him so desperately with no prompting way very out of character. And way hotter than Dennis expected.

Dennis pushed Charlie against the wall of the stall. He began to kiss down Charlie’s jaw, biting roughly at the skin on his neck. He kissed back up until he reached Charlie’s ear.

“You liked that, huh, slut?” Dennis whispered in Charlie’s ear. “You feel dirty in here? You like feeling dirty, yeah? Just like the little slut you are.”

Dennis’ hand reached between their bodies. He started to palm Charlie through his pants. Even that small gesture had Charlie moaning, his head falling back to lean against the stall, his hips pushing against Dennis’ touch.

“You really do like feeling like a dirty little slut, don’t you?” Dennis asked, grinning with realization. He went back to kissing and biting Charlie’s neck as he mumbled, “You’re  _ my  _ slut, Charlie. My good little slut, you love the way I use you, huh? I bet you’re going to come before I even really touch you, aren’t I? Here in this bathroom stall in a strip club, where you sucked my cock directly after some whore did. You really are pathetic, baby boy. Daddy’s pathetic, desperate, good little slut.”

The mixture of praise and degradation and physical sensations must have been too much for Charlie, because soon he gasped and reached out, placing his hands on Dennis’ hips, fingers curling into Dennis’ denim, just to brace himself. Dennis continued to rub Charlie through his pants, much slower now, much gentler.

Charlie let out a quiet whimper, but didn’t move away from Dennis’ touch. He instead, slumped forward against Dennis’ chest. Charlie swayed his weight away from the bathroom stall into Dennis’ chest.

Dennis kissed the top of Charlie’s head and took a half-step back so he could wrap his arms around Charlie’s waist, holding him in a hug. Charlie was absolutely wrecked, he got this way after an especially rough scene. Maybe this one was just a lot for Charlie emotionally.

Dennis rubbed Charlie’s back and kissed the top of his head again.

“I’ve got you, you’re such a good boy, you did so, so well today. I’m so proud of you, Charlie,” Dennis whispered as he gave Charlie the gentle, soothing touches he knew Charlie needed.

Charlie took in a shaky breath and pulled away after a minute or two of comfort. He looked up at Dennis and gave a little nod.

“All set, bud?” Dennis asked with a smile.

Charlie smiled back and nodded in confirmation.

“You know, you can talk now,” Dennis said with a chuckle.

“Yeah? Sweet, dude, I hate not talking,” Charlie answered with a shrug. It was pretty clear that Charlie was slipping out of the scene and back into himself. Charlie opened the stall door, leading them out of the bathroom.

“Oh, I know, you never shut up otherwise though.”

“Screw you, not like you don’t love to hear yourself talk.”

“At least I say shit worth hearing.”  
“Fuck off,” Charlie laughed as he climbed into Dennis’ car.

“Go ahead, keep up the attitude, I’ll show you what else you can do with your mouth.”

Dennis started the car with a chuckle. He was kidding. He knew that, Charlie knew that. Charlie was laughing. Charlie turned up the music in Dennis’ car, singing along. He’d broken Charlie down a little more than usual today, built him right back up. And now they were cheerful and playful as they drove back to the bar, as if it had never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after writing a dark view of their dynamic, i'm most likely going to pepper some softer chapters in here throughout in the future.


	5. Dennis takes care of Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is excessively stressed and Dennis comforts and takes care of Charlie for once.
> 
> (the most gentle and soft chapter so far.)

The gang knew it was a bad day when Charlie refused to leave the basement. It was even worse when they could actually hear him bashing rats- hear the shouts and the grunts and thumps of rat bodies against walls and the clamor of furniture tumbling to the ground.

Everybody else was sitting at the bar, trying to argue like normal, but conversation was constantly being cut off by the sounds of Charlie below them. Of course, the distracting noise was frustrating, but the guilt that had wormed under their skin wasn’t helping. Or maybe the guilt was just a Dennis thing. Either way, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Enough! I can’t deal with this! Somebody go talk Charlie down!” Dennis shouted, cutting off whatever irrelevant thing Dee was saying. 

“See! This is exactly what I’m talking about! Everytime I-”

“Dee, shut up! Shut up! We’ve moved on from this!” He looked pointedly at Mac to back him up.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re on to the Charlie thing,” Mac nodded quickly.

“The sounds he’s making down there are both disturbing and annoying. Somebody has to go calm the kid down,” Dennis huffed.

“Don’t look at me!” Frank piped up from the end of the bar, “I hate talking to him when he’s in one of those moods! He always brings up how I banged his mom! Can’t help it that the woman’s a run-of-the-mill whore!”

“Okay, yeah, Frank’s out,” Dennis agreed quickly. “Mac, why don’t you go down there and talk some sense into him?”

“No, no, can’t be me. I’m too much of a physical threat, he’ll be intimidated by my strong physique and get more freaked out.”

“That’s the most ridiculous argument I’ve ever heard,” Dennis answered, words coming out slowly, as if he was still processing what Mac had just said.

“Well I’m not going down there!” Dee said, unprompted.

“No shit you’re not, you’re the useless chick. Plus, you’re filled with rage, Dee. Somebody with so much rage is hopeless at calming another rage filled maniac down.”

“Don’t call me a maniac!”

“You’ve lit somebody on  _ fire  _ before!”

“Oh, you want me to start listing off your crazy?”

“Name one thing I’ve gotten caught for!”

“Then you go talk Charlie down!”

“Me? No!”

“Wait, yeah!” Mac piped in, “Remember the cruise? You’re real good at calming Charlie down!”

“Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!” Frank agreed, nodding. “Charlie’s really taken a liking to you!”

“I’m not-” Dennis tried to argue, but the mob mentality had taken over. The rest of the gang ended up practically pushing him down the basement stairs, slamming the door behind him.

“Charlie?” Dennis called out as he stepped cautiously one stair at a time. “Charlie, buddy? You okay down here?”

There was no response. Charlie grunted. His rat bashing bat whipped through the air. A sanguine, mutilated rodent splattered against the wall, sliding down it as a mangled corpse and hitting the fall with wet thud.

“Charlie?” Dennis called out quieter as the gory scene unfolded before his eyes.

“What do you want?” Charlie asked, slowing craning his neck while keeping the rest of his body still as he turned his head, as if he were possessed. The words came out elongated, as a whine might, but were deep in pitch. His eyes were wide, but his pupils were barely present, small black specks in his eyes.

“I’m just checking on you, bud. You been at it all day. You're exhausting yourself down here,” Dennis said, his voice unusually gentle.

“Well no one else is going to go on a killing spree!” Charlie shouted. He became animated again, dropping his bat with a swift release of his fingers, turning fully to face Dennis, keeping an aggressive stance with spread legs and arms waving emphatically. “We've got a colony of mutated rats! Look at that one! It's nearly human sized!”

“That's a normal sized rat, Charlie. Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Am I okay? I’ve slaughtered hundreds of thousands of these bastards! I-”

“Yeah, yeah. Generations. Mothers. Fathers. Been there, heard that. Charlie, you need to take a break, you’re wigging out, man.”

“I’m not wigging out, I-”

“Charlie!” Dennis snapped. His voice wasn’t angry, but it was loud and demanding. Much more like the voice he’s been using with Charlie in private these past few weeks. Seeing Charlie like this wasn’t particularly sexy, but if he’s been using sex with Charlie to boost himself up, maybe he could use it to stabilize his friend a bit. Charlie stilled in a way that proved to Dennis just the change in voice was enough to affect their dynamic. “You are absolutely freaking out. You’re going to put your bat away, clean up that rat body, and then meet me at my car. We’re going back to my place, we’ll get you cleaned up and take care of you, okay buddy?”

“I…”

“It wasn’t an actual question. I’ll go start the car.”

“Yeah, okay,” Charlie’s shoulders dropped in exhaustion, his head hung down to the ground as Dennis walked up the stairs.

Dennis exited quickly. He gave the gang a quick excuse, explaining that Charlie was stressed, the two of them were going out to lunch. Everybody tried to weasel their way in. Mac wanted to go because he knew how to deal with Charlie. Dee said she was the only one who wasn’t mean to Charlie so she should go. Frank brought up money. Dennis shot them all down and went out to the Range Rover.

The radio was low and Dennis was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel thoughtfully when Charlie opened the door with no warning. If Dennis wasn’t in constant control of his muscles and reactions, he may have come off startled. 

“You were quick,” Dennis said, he let his hand immediately drop to Charlie’s knee once Charlie was seated. He added quietly, “Good boy.”

Charlie just shrugged and fiddled with his fingers in his lap, not reacting at all to Dennis’ touch. He didn’t shrug away, but he didn’t let himself lean into it either.

Dennis kept his hand on Charlie’s knee, thumb rubbing gentle circles as he drove. Other than the quiet radio in the background, the car was quiet. Dennis was okay with that. He wanted Charlie to start unwinding now. He was trying to figure out his plan of action, but he decided thinking to himself was the best way of doing that. He didn’t feel out of control, but he did fear he may come off that way if he spoke his ideas and plans aloud to Charlie.

So, in near-silence they road. And the walk up to his apartment was silent too. Dennis, did however, hold Charlie’s hand. It was a rare performance of public affection, but he thought they both needed it. His hold was a little too tight to be endearing, but only just tight enough to be controlling. 

“You should get cleaned up first,” Dennis said firmly as soon as they got inside. “Do you want to shower alone?”  
Charlie shrugged.

Dennis visibly rolled his eyes and turned to make better eye contact with Dennis.

“I’m only going to ask one more time. I want an answer. With your words.” Dennis spoke slowly, with control. His voice dropped into a more gentle whisper as he reached up and stroked Charlie’s cheek with his thumb and asked, “Do you want daddy to take care of you, or can you clean yourself up yourself?”

Charlie’s eyes darted down at the floor, away from Dennis as he mumbled, “I can do it.”

“Good boy,” Dennis murmured, dropping his hand. “Go clean up. I’ll make you something to eat, I doubt you’ve eaten today.”

Charlie shrugged and took a step back.

“Don’t you dare huff my nail polish remover while you’re in there,” Dennis warned. 

Charlie grumbled to himself as he dragged his feet towards Dennis’ room. Dennis usually would correct him for being rude, but he let Charlie get away with it. Charlie needed to settle down. 

Dennis thought about cooking real food, but he also thought reheating leftover Chinese food he and Mac had earlier that week would be easier. And it’s not like he had to impress Charlie.

Dennis had a plate set for Charlie and it had already started to get cold when Charlie wandered out to the living room. Almost a ten minute shower, impressive for Charlie on his own. Dennis may have reheated the meal for someone else, not Charlie though- at least it was better than trash or cat food. He noticed that Charlie had taken the liberty to borrow some of Dennis’ clothes- a faded t-shirt and sweatpants that he was stepping on. Seeing Charlie wear his clothes made him feel even more possessive than usual.

“There's my good boy,” Dennis said, glancing up from the phone he was scrolling on mindlessly. “You eat up, then wash your dishes. I'll be in my room.”

“But don't you want to-”

“Who's in charge here?”

“You,” Charlie whispered, hanging his head. Dennis noted that Charlie was not only very submissive tonight (not too odd for the two of them as of lately), but a bit more apologetic than usual. A better person may have asked Charlie to talk about it, figure out what was really bothering him- Dennis knew how to help Charlie work through those feelings without either of them getting mixed up in the details.

Satisfied with Charlie’s response, Dennis sauntered off to his bedroom, not bothering to watch Charlie settle down at the kitchen table with his dinner. Dennis pulled a few things out of his  _ tool box _ before stripping down and laying on the bed. He put one of his and Charie’s sex tapes on (they had quite a few of those by now, although they were not with his collection, they were hidden in a place he was near certain Mac wouldn’t find them) and he waited.

He made sure he looked relaxed. He focused more on looking relaxed than feeling relaxed. He pretended not to notice when he heard the sink water running or when Charlie opened the bedroom door, standing in the doorway silently.

“I didn’t bring you over to sightsee,” Dennis hummed, propping himself up on his elbow after a few moments. He patted the bed and said, “Come on over here.”

Charlie was silent as he crossed the room. He sat down on the bed next to Dennis. He sat up, rigid and fully dressed still. He was not looking at the TV or at Dennis, but down at his hands, which rested in his lap.

“Come on, baby boy, you’re with me now, relax a little,” Dennis murmured as he sat up. He took his hand off of his dick and put it on Charlie’s back, rubbing it gently. He leaned over and whispered in Charlie’s ear, “See what’s got me hot and bothered? It’s you, look at what a good boy you were that day. You’re such a good boy for me.”

Charlie squirmed and his eyes flicked up to the TV. Dennis could tell he was biting his bottom lip.

“Not much of a talker today, are you?” Dennis hummed. He bit Charlie’s earlobe gently. “Well I think I know just what you need.”

“What?” Charlie asked, his voice was hoarse and his lips barely moved as he spoke.

“You need someone else to take over, don’t you? You feel out of control, I can tell. Let me have control, yeah?”

“Don’t you already?” Charlie asked. There was no malice behind his words, though. It was a genuine question, and a valid one.

“Yeah, but I need you to give it up to me, bud. No fighting it, no resisting. You need to know you can trust me, that I can have all of the control and it’ll all be okay.”

“How?” Charlie asked.

“Don’t ask how, that’s a bad start.”

Charlie’s head dropped and he began to tap his fingers on his thighs. Satisfied, Dennis began to give little kisses to Charlie’s neck. Almost instantly, he could feel tension drifting away from Charlie. He really was trying to relax. 

“You’re such a good boy, I’m gonna take care of my boy,” Dennis murmured between kisses. He stopped the kissing, but replaced the comforting sensation by rubbing Charlie’s back as he turned off the TV with the remote. 

“Be a good boy, lay down and close your eyes,” Dennis whispered as he dropped his hand from Charlie’s back.

Almost immediately, Charlie did so. Dennis grabbed a few of his  _ tools _ . He glanced down at Charlie, his eyes were still closed. He hummed happily and started to tug Charlie’s shirt up, gently instructing him to sit up to take the shirt off. He followed suit with Charlie’s pants. Charlie kept his eyes squeezed shut tightly throughout the whole ordeal, almost comically so.

Once Charlie was disrobed, he first put the blindfold over Charlie’s eyes. It wasn’t quite a blindfold, but instead a sleep mask. It was soft and luxurious, the same one Dennis uses on nights he can’t fall asleep, he knows how comfortable it is.

“You may open your eyes if you want now, Charlie,” Dennis whispered. He observed Charlie’s facial expressions shifting as he realized that he couldn’t see. Dennis smiled and said, “Still trust me?”

Charlie nodded in such a slight way it was barely visible.

“Good boy,” Dennis hummed. He took Charlie’s hands and slowly guided them above his head before tying them in that position with silk rope. It was the most gentle binding tool Dennis owned, the most gentle one that Charlie had ever had put on himself. He was almost sure that Charlie would notice this lavish difference. 

“Still trust me?” Dennis asked again.

“Yes,” Charlie answered aloud this time. Barely a whisper, his lips barely move, but he said.

That afternoon, Dennis catered to Charlie. He kissed his down his neck and up his neck and down his neck and over his jaw and under his ear and his earlobe and closed-mouth kisses to Charlie’s lips (because he knew Charlie wasn’t a huge fan of open-mouth kisses) and back down his neck and down his stomach. He spent extra time Charlie’s stomach, actually, silently apologizing for the times he shamed Charlie’s body in rougher scenes. He left pink spots on Charlie’s hip bones, the gentlest bites and hickeys he’s ever left on another body. All the while, he whispered praises and comforts.  _ Good boy. So beautiful. I’ll take care of you. So good for me. Daddy’s here. _

He went down on Charlie, wasting no time teasing him. Just focusing on making him feel good. As he went down on Charlie, he finger Charlie. Slowly. Gently. Almost lovingly. Dennis reminded himself of how trained this action was, how focused he had to be on taking care of Charlie. This was not natural for him. Sex came naturally to Dennis, making love did not. This may feel natural, but it was not, Dennis reminded himself.

Dennis had to pause the blow job before Charlie was prepped because he knew how close Charlie was to finishing early. When Charlie was more than ready, Dennis propped a pillow beneath his hips. He was making Charlie as comfortable as possible.

When it came to the actual sex, Dennis was slow. He was loving. He stroked Charlie’s dick the whole time. He leaned down and kissed Charlie often the whole time. Dennis didn’t even focus on the physical sensations for himself, he was focused on Charlie’s reactions. The moans, the twists, the whines, the hips raising and the toes curling.

That turned him on more than any of the physical sensations before. Dennis came first. He made sure of that. When he was finished, he pulled out of Charlie and he licked his asshole, something he had never done to Charlie, not before nor after sex. Charlie’s moans became much more high-pitched. Dennis wrapped his hand around Charlie’s dick and stroked more quickly and roughly than his tongue moved. Dennis made loud, whore-like moans as he took care of Charlie. He did not spend much time doing this before Charlie came. 

When Charlie came, Dennis took a long time kissing back up Charlie’s body. He licked off the cum and kissed the light pink spots on the pale skin of Charlie’s hips. When he reached Charlie’s lips, he took off the sleep mask off. After pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at Charlie with a smile.

Charlie was looking up with a lazy, half-lidded smile.

“Did that feel good, baby? Feel taken care of?” Dennis asked as he reached up and untied Charlie’s hands.

“Yeah man,” Charlie mumbled with a yawn.

“How ‘bout we rest a bit, huh?” Dennis asked, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tissue to clean off Charlie first. Then himself. He tossed it in the small trash-can across the room. 

“That sounds good, man,” Charlie said with a yawn.

Charlie didn’t seem to notice the excessive gentleness in this gesture. He did not seem to be grateful for the way Dennis just treated him. He didn’t grovel in thanks for this kindness.

For somebody else, Dennis would be pissed off. As Dennis laid beside Charlie and wrapped his arm around Charlie’s waist, he decided not to be pissed off. He was almost certain nobody in the history of the world had ever seen Charlie this rested, this relaxed, this quiet. Maybe this sight was Charlie’s version of thanks. 


End file.
